Discorvery of the cullen secret
by oxIrishBella14xo
Summary: This is about how Mike Newton finds out what the Cullens really are and what trouble he causes when he figures it out!Please R&R!Flames are accepted but this is my first so dont be too mad!
1. Mike gets a date

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so tell me if you like it! Sorry this chapter is kinda short but I don't like long chapters. This is just a result of me having to go on a 9 hour dive in the car with my parents! Let's just say it wasn't fun or entertaining…so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :( but I wish I did.

**Discovery of the Cullen Secret**

Chapter 1:

_Mikeâ€™s POV_

As always, I had dreamt about Bella and I didnâ€™t want it to end and my boring life begin.

â€œMichael Newton! Get your lazy butt out of bed!â€ I heard my mom yell at me from downstairs. I sighed and reluctantly got up. As usual, I took my shower and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Not exactly what Edward would wear, but still better than what the average kid would wear. I hopped into my car, an old, beat up Sedan, and headed for school.

When I got to the parking lot, I immediately saw Bellaâ€™s truck with Bella leaning on the back end. I started to pull into the empty space beside her when Edward Cullenâ€™s shiny silver Volvo sped into the spot. â€˜Damn it! I was going to finally ask her out,â€™ I thought as I found another spot.

I got out of the car after parking it and saw Bella with him laughing and kissing! â€˜Oh hoe I would kill to be him!â€™ They kept walking and laughed again. In a way it seemed they were laughing at me, but how? Something had always beenâ€¦ off with the Cullens. They were all so strange.

The day went by really fast. I was in gym staring at Bella, who was talking to Alice, when my worst nightmare came true. Edward Cullen walked in and told Coach Miller that his schedule had been changed and he was now in our gym class.

â€˜Damn in! The one class I had with Bella that he didnâ€™t!â€™ He walked directly over to Bella and his sister and began to chat and laugh until Coach split us into teams for badminton. I was on a team with Edward facing Bella and Alice. Bella whispered something to Edward and he chuckled and whispered back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school I went directly to work. It was going to be boring today with no customers and having to work with Betty and not Bella. To my surprise, Bella walked in! â€œHello,â€ she said quietly.

â€œHi. What are you doing here? I thought Betty was supposed to be working.â€

â€œWell, Betty is sick so I took her shift today and she took my Friday shift.â€

â€œOh, I better call Betty and wish her a quick recovery,â€ I said lamely. Like I said, there were very few customers. So instead I talked to Bella- a little.

â€œSo, umâ€¦ Bella, would you like to go to a movie this Saturday?â€

â€œOh,â€ she said, surprised. â€œUmâ€¦ Iâ€™m sorry Mike, but umâ€¦ Iâ€™m kinda going out with Edward right now. And-â€œ

â€œHe doesnâ€™t want you to do anything with your friends while youâ€™re his girlfriend?â€

â€œNo,â€ she responded, â€œumâ€¦ itâ€™s just we are going out that night,â€

â€œSo how about the next week?â€ I asked, still persistant.

â€œI canâ€™t, Iâ€™m working.â€

â€œTwo weeks?â€ She had to run out of excuses soon right?

â€œUmâ€¦â€ she sighed. â€œSure. Iâ€™ll see what Iâ€™m doing.â€

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I held my head higher than usual. I also made a point of talking to Bella, in front of Edward, about our date. When I asked to confirm our date, she hadnâ€™t thought of an excuse, so she said yes. â€˜Finally! Bella is going out with me instead of Edward!â€™

I was so proud of myself, and by the look of it, made Mr. Perfect Cullen jealous! I finally won!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bellaâ€™s POV_

I hated Mike! He just said that we were going on a date! AND it was in front of Edward! I could tell that Edward was pissed. â€œEdward! Itâ€™s not like that! I donâ€™t like Mike! I love you,â€ I tried to explain.

â€œThen why did you just say yes to going on a date with Mike?â€

â€œI didnâ€™t want to, but I had no excuse to get out of it!â€

â€œSure Bella,â€ he responded coldly.

â€œListen,â€ I said, â€œhe asked me out twice and I said no, but the third time I had no excuse.â€

â€œWhat? Dating someone else isnâ€™t enough?â€

I sighed. â€œI used that excuse and he said it was just going to be two friends going to a movie. He wouldnâ€™t take that excuse.â€

â€œYou know he wants you two to be more than just friends. Right?â€

â€œYeah, but itâ€™s not going to go that far! Iâ€™m going to come up with an exuse right befire it.â€ He smiled at me, all of his previous anger gone.

â€œThanks Bella.â€ He kissed my forehead and put his arm around my waist, walking me to class.

â€¦

â€¦..

â€¦â€¦.

â€¦â€¦â€¦

â€¦â€¦â€¦..

â€¦â€¦â€¦

â€¦â€¦.

â€¦..

â€¦

AN: Sorry that chapter was kind of random but it is key to the later part of the story! Anyways I'll try to update soon!


	2. Author's note SOO SORRY!

**Author's Note!!!**

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated. My sister's laptop broke and had to take mine to collage for the past two months! I promise to post new chapters and possibly a new story VERY soon. Thanks for still reviewing! I love you all so much! Sorry for the author's note… I hate them too but I had to tell you guys why I like never updated, so sorry:D


	3. Chapter 3

To my wonderful readers,

Hey guys I'm so sorry but I'm afraid I won't be able to update for a full two weeks! I'm on vacation for the first and the second I'm really busy so I will have to continue my stories in two weeks! So sorry for everyone waiting on update I know have to update some of my older ones that I haven't updated in forever. I love you all and please forgive me but it is only two weeks!

**IrishBella14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discovery – chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!**

Mike's POV:

I looked in the mirror and did my hair. I ran out of gel so I left it down. It actually looked good maybe I should wear it like this more often I thought. I looked at myself again.

I was ready.

I got an awesome look, great car (that my dad will kill me if I got a scratch on it) I was smellin' good and I was…

An hour early.

Well, I guess I was a little too eager to go on this date. Even if I did want to show up on time I was way too early. I checked my phone, good no messages. Usually that's a bad thing but it also means Bella hasn't backed out of our date. I heard pretty boy was gone this weekend so Bella must be under less pressure to resist me with him gone.

I went online and immediately got an IM from Jessica she was talking about how Lauren just dumped the football captain by pouring a shake on his head. I was typing her a message back when I got an IM from a 'StupidLambLovesLion'. Who was this?

_StupidLambLovesLion: hey this is mike __Newton__ right???_

_N'Luvw/her: yeah whos askin???_

_StupidLambLovesLion: it's bella. Swan. Um, I cant make it tonight. Sorry mike._

_N'Luvw/her: y?_

_StupidLambLovesLion: Alice got in a fight with her boyfriend jasper and I have to calm her down. She is so upset she ran away from her house and needs me. I cant leave her sorry._

_N'Luvw/her: maybe I can help… I'll come over to your place now…_

_StupidLambLovesLion: no she wont see anyone…expecially guys_

_StupidLambLovesLion: it's okay mike she is gunna go back home to grab some stuff. I don't want her to brake anything im gunna go with her…C U Monday/..bye_

_StupidLambLovesLion has signed off_

Damn it!!!!!!! This is just wonderful!!!! Oops I got tons of IM s from Jessica. I didn't read them I just said bye to Jess and signed out. Hmm. That Alice girl wouldn't ever fight with Jasper they are too close. They are closer than most married couples.

There is something stinky here. I bet she made all of that up to not go out with me!!!! :( I'm going to prove it to!

I hopped in my car ignoring my mother's questions on my way out. I drove to Cullen's house and got lost. Man! How does ANYONE find this place? Finally I found the entrance and parked my car. Surely they would hear my car coming and put on a show.

I snuck up a road for about a mile and saw a gigantic house. Of course, Cullen is loaded! One more thing against me!!!! I saw Dr. Cullen and his wife talking to three people who looked like them only with creepy red eyes. They were seriously scary. Bella was hiding behind her hair and the Cullen kids. They were all staring intently at the three. I could've stared fireworks without them noticing. Edward and the other guy with black hair and red eyes were crouching down growling at each other. Growling?!?!?!?! WTF!?!?!?!?? Then they jumped at each other. They were like animals attacking each other. Everyone stood there watching the others seeing who would attack first. I was so amazed that I didn't even realize I was walking towards them. As I left the cover of the trees I scraped my arm. The pain is what brought me to realize I was walking towards them.

I looked up to see if they noticed me yet and all of their eyes were focused on me now- even Edward's and that other guy's. Bella's eyes were full of fear and the Cullens looked like they just got into some deep shit, the three other's eye were pitch black and hungry looking?????

Third Person POV:

Everything was in vampire speed from then on. Mike didn't even see what went on. In truth the three other vampires – Victoria, James and Laurent- all forgot Bella and went for the easy food. Edward raced to Bella and locked her eyes. The other Cullens jumped forward and forgot the three off of Mike. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper killed the three while Bella sobbed into Edward's chest. Carlisle tried but it was too late for Mike…

**A/N: hey guys yes it is a cliffy. No, this is not the longest chapter in the world but hey it is pretty dramatic! I hope. Sorry it took so long to get out!!!!Please review!!! NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!!!!!!! IT WILL GO ON!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

(dodging knives)… okay guys im super sorry about never updating but ive been getting really bad grades so ive hads to ppull those up before I wrote more. Im going to finish some of my earlier stories first so here is the order im gunna finish them in:

A lot has changed

Bella goes to Hogwarts

Fishy Bella

Accused of something your not

Not your average human girl

And I think im gunna let someone take over Discovery of the Cullen secret because I know sort of where I want it to go but not how to finish it. So if anyone wants to take it pm me and I'll decide if I want to give it up


	6. bye

Ok so I am finally getting around to this. I keep getting everyone's reviews and favorite alerts but I regret to tell you, I am deleting my account. I wrote these stories almost five years ago and have long since looked at them. I no longer know where I intended to go with these stories and if you want the idea for your own story, go for it.

I can't bring myself to care about this old writing because it is so old and dead. Reading my notes and intentions for these stories I cannot tell what I wanted to do with them. I would officially give the stories over to someone to continue but I really have nothing to give in regards for what I was going to do with the stories so if you want to use what I have already posted, it's fine.

Thank you for the awesome reviews and for reading my pieces and good luck with your own writings!


End file.
